Fionna's Decision
by MaxRide256
Summary: Fionna's having second thoughts about her marriage to Finn
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's Decision

_Author's Note: This story takes place after the Last Straw_

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"It was time for my wedding again"

"Hey Fionna are you ready everyone's waiting" Lumpy asked

"Yeah I'm ready Lumpy" Fionna said

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here again to celebrate a beautiful occasion. Finn and Fionna's wedding. Now do you Finn the Human take Fionna to be your wife?" Lumpy said

"I do Lumpy space prince" Finn said

"And do you Fionna take Finn to be your husband?" Lumpy asked

"Yes lumpy I do" Fionna said

"Finn you may kiss your bride" Lumpy said

"Now let's get this party started!" Lumpy yelled

"Hello everyone I'm Marshall and I'll be your DJ tonight does anyone have any request?" Marshall asked

"I have one play Beyonce love on top" Jake said

"Ok Jake here's Beyonce" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"And now ladies and princes here for your entertainment the bride and groom dance" Lumpy said

"Wow Finn I didn't know you were a good dancer" Fionna said

"Well I've had a lot of practice. Want me to request another song?" Finn said

"Sure can you request Michael Jackson?" Fionna asked

"OK hey Marshall Do you have MJ songs?" Finn asked

"Yeah I have the way you make me feel" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"Hey Jake can you be the DJ for a few minutes?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall" Jake said

"Hey Finn you don't mind if I dance with Fionna do you?" Marshall asked

"Sure man I'm gonna go get some punch"Finn said

"So are you having fun?" Marshall asked

"Yeah shouldn't you be playing songs right now?" Fionna said

"Well I wanted to dance with my best friend" Marshall said

"Oh. That's nice" Fionna said

"Fionna we need to talk" Marshall said

"Sure about what?" Fionna asked

"Remember before your wedding when you and I had that little talk" Marshall asked

"Yes I remember" Fionna said

"Well I don't wanna be just friends. Maybe when you and Finn have a fight or something we can date" Marshall said

"Marshall your acting just like Gumball" Fionna said

"What! How am I acting like Gumball?" Marshall asked

"You still love me even though I'm with someone" Fionna said

"Did I crash your wedding? No. Did I try to have some skeleton man kill you? No. Did I try to take over the world? No." Marshall said

"Look Marshall I don't have time to talk about this" Fionna said

"Fionna come on you know you still love me" Marshall said

"Maybe I still do but I with Finn" Fionna said as she walked away

"Fine but when your marriage doesn't work out you know where to find" Marshall said

"Hey Fionna sorry it took me so long to get the punch Marceline drank it all. Hey is everything OK?" Finn said

"Yeah Finn everything's fine" Fionna said

"Well you ready to go home" Finn asked

"Yeah let's go" Fionna said

"Fionna did you get into a fight with Marshall?" Finn asked

"Yeah but it was nothing" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marshall's Pov

"I can't believe Fionna thinks I'm acting like Gumball"

_At Marshall's House_

"Hey Lumpy can I talk to you?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall what is it" Lumpy said

"It's about Fionna we got into this fight about me still like her and how I'm acting like Gumball" Marshall said

"Marshall maybe your jealous of Finn" Lumpy said

"Maybe your right Lumpy I'm gonna go call Fi and apologize" Marshall said

"No Marshall you can't do that. Fionna's the one who should apologize. She's the one who started the argument" Lumpy said

"You know what Lumpy your right" Marshall said

"Well Marshall I gotta go its family night" Lumpy said

"OK bye Lumpy" Marshall said

"At first I took Lumpy's idea then I called Fionna"

"_Hey Fionna listen I just to say that I'm sorry about our argument" Marshall said_

"_Oh thanks Marshall but I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have said you were like Gumball" Fionna said_

"_Oh OK then thanks. But I still like you"_

"_Oh hey I think Melody's awake I'm gonna go check on her"_

"_I don't hear anything" _

"_Bye Marshall"_

"My mom came by my house"

"Hi Marshall I heard the news. I was thinking maybe you could go out with Marceline" Maria said

"Mom for the last time I'm not going out with a vampire!" Marshall said

"You're just as stubborn as your father" Maria said

"Mom why do you want me to date another vampire?" Marshall asked

"Because I didn't you to make the same mistake I did. When I met you're father" Maria said

"What you do mean?" Marshall asked

"Marshall your father was a human like Fionna. Before you were born vampires weren't suppose to date humans. But I thought humans and vampires could get along together. Then brad and I got married and then you came. Your father was so happy but then he met another human and left me. I haven't seen him since your 1st birthday party"

"Mom Fionna's nothing like that" Marshall said

"Marshall are you sure" Maria asked

"Mom I've known Fionna along time. She's not like dad" Marshall said

"You never know Marshall" Maria said

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"After my talk with Marshall last night Finn was starting to get really worried about me"

"Fionna is everything OK you seem frustrated?" Finn asked

"No it's not Marshall called last night to apologize and I rushed him off the phone" Fionna said

"Why did you rush him off?" Finn asked

"He thinks I still love him but I'm with you now Finn and Marshall's needs to understand that" Fionna said

"Isn't that the same thing you said to Gumball?" Finn asked

"Oh my glob Finn your right. I need to go see Marshall right now can you feed Melody for me?" Fionna said

"Sure I'll feed her" Finn said

_Fionna goes to Marshall's house_

"Marshall I need to talk to you" Fionna said

"Sure Fionna what is it?" Marshall asked

"Listen I'm sorry for rushing you off the phone I didn't mean it" Fionna said

"It's OK Fi it's my fault I shouldn't have said you still like me. Even though you do like me" Marshall said

"So what if I still like you. It's not like I wanna get back together with you because it wouldn't be fair to Finn" Fionna said

"Oh come on Fi, Finn will be fine" Marshall said

"No he won't Marshall. Finn left his world to be a father to Melody. I can't just tell him I got back together with my old boyfriend so now he can take care of our daughter instead of you. He'll be crushed" Fionna said

"Alright Fionna I get it. Finn's the one you really love and I'm just another one of your friends" Marshall said

"Marshall wait It's not like that" Fionna said

"Yes it is Fi-" Marshall said

_Fionna kisses Marshall_

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe I just kissed Marshall"

"Oh my glob I have to go" Fionna said

"Fionna wait..." Marshall said

"How could I kiss Marshall when I'm married?" Fionna thought

"Hey Fionna are you OK you look sick?" Finn asked as Fionna came through the door

"I'm fine Finn" Fionna said

_Ring-Ring_

"I'll get it!" Fionna yelled

_Fionna and Marshall on the phone_

_"Hello" Fionna asked_

_"Hey Fionna what happened?" Marshall said_

_"I don't know. I just had to something off my chest" Fionna said_

_"So you thought kissing would help you" Marshall asked_

_"Maybe I don't know. Marshall can I tell you something?" Fionna asked_

_"Sure Fi what is it?" Marshall said_

_"I think I still have feeling's for you" Fionna said_

* * *

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"I knew Fionna still had feelings for me"

_Fionna and Marshall are still on the phone_

_"Marshall are you still there?" Fionna asked_

_"Yeah I'm still here" Marshall said_

_"Good. Can you please keep this a secret from Finn and Gumball?" Fionna asked_

_"I won't tell Finn but what does Gumball have to do with this?" Marshall asked_

_"Because if Gumball finds out about he'll tell Finn" Fionna said_

_"Your right. Well I have to go now bye" Marshall said_

_"OK bye Marshall" Fionna said_

"I was going to eat when Gumball called"

_Marshall and Gumball on the phone_

_"Hello" Marshall said_

_"Hello Marshall I heard the greatest thing while I was listening to your converstaion" Gumball said_

_"Dude you were eavdropping? Anyway what did you hear?" Marshall asked_

_"Something about Fionna still having feelings for you" Gumball said_

Author's Note: I was thinking about making a sequel to my Marshall's lee Mother story if you guys want me too


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna's Decision

_Author's Note: This story takes place after the Last Straw_

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"It was time for my wedding again"

"Hey Fionna are you ready everyone's waiting" Lumpy asked

"Yeah I'm ready Lumpy" Fionna said

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here again to celebrate a beautiful occasion. Finn and Fionna's wedding. Now do you Finn the Human take Fionna to be your husband?" Lumpy said

"I do Lumpy space prince" Finn said

"And do you Fionna take Finn to be your husband?" Lumpy asked

"Yes lumpy I do" Fionna said

"Finn you may kiss your bride" Lumpy said

"Now let's get this party started!" Lumpy yelled

"Hello everyone I'm Marshall and I'll be your DJ tonight does anyone have any request?" Marshall asked

"I have one play Beyonce love on top" Jake said

"Ok Jake here's Beyonce" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"And now ladies and princes here for your entertainment the bride and groom dance" Lumpy said

"Wow Finn I didn't know you were a good dancer" Fionna said

"Well I've had a lot of practice. Want me to request another song?" Finn said

"Sure can you request Michael Jackson?" Fionna asked

"OK hey Marshall Do you have MJ songs?" Finn asked

"Yeah I have the way you make me feel" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"Hey Jake can you be the DJ for a few minutes?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall" Jake said

"Hey Finn you don't mind if I dance with Fionna do you?" Marshall asked

"Sure man I'm gonna go get some punch"Finn said

"So are you having fun?" Marshall asked

"Yeah shouldn't you be playing songs right now?" Fionna said

"Well I wanted to dance with my best friend" Marshall said

"Oh. That's nice" Fionna said

"Fionna we need to talk" Marshall said

"Sure about what?" Fionna asked

"Remember before your wedding when you and I had that little talk" Marshall asked

"Yes I remember" Fionna said

"Well I don't wanna be just friends. Maybe when you and Finn have a fight or something we can date" Marshall said

"Marshall your acting just like Gumball" Fionna said

"What! How am I acting like Gumball?" Marshall asked

"You still love me even though I'm with someone" Fionna said

"Did I crash your wedding? No. Did I try to have some skeleton man kill you? No. Did I try to take over the world? No." Marshall said

"Look Marshall I don't have time to talk about this" Fionna said

"Fionna come on you know you still love me" Marshall said

"Maybe I still do but I with Finn" Fionna said as she walked away

"Fine but when your marriage doesn't work out you know where to find" Marshall said

"Hey Fionna sorry it took me so long to get the punch Marceline drank it all. Hey is everything OK?" Finn said

"Yeah Finn everything's fine" Fionna said

"Well you ready to go home" Finn asked

"Yeah let's go" Fionna said

"Fionna did you get into a fight with Marshall?" Finn asked

"Yeah but it was nothing" Fionna said

Chapter 2

Marshall's Pov

"I can't believe Fionna thinks I'm acting like Gumball"

_At Marshall's House_

"Hey Lumpy can I talk to you?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall what is it" Lumpy said

"It's about Fionna we got into this fight about me still like her and how I'm acting like Gumball" Marshall said

"Marshall maybe your jealous of Finn" Lumpy said

"Maybe your right Lumpy I'm gonna go call Fi and apologize" Marshall said

"No Marshall you can't do that. Fionna's the one who should apologize. She's the one who started the argument" Lumpy said

"You know what Lumpy your right" Marshall said

"Well Marshall I gotta go its family night" Lumpy said

"OK bye Lumpy" Marshall said

"At first I took Lumpy's idea then I called Fionna"

"_Hey Fionna listen I just to say that I'm sorry about our argument" Marshall said_

"_Oh thanks Marshall but I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have said you were like Gumball" Fionna said_

"_Oh ok then thanks. But I still like you"_

"_Oh hey I think Melody's awake I'm gonna go check on her"_

"_I don't hear anything" _

"_Bye Marshall"_

"My mom came by my house"

"Hi Marshall I heard the news. I was thinking maybe you could go out with Marceline" Maria said

"Mom for the last time I'm not going out with a vampire!" Marshall said

"You're just as stubborn as your father" Maria said

"Mom why do you want me to date another vampire?" Marshall asked

"Because I didn't you to make the same mistake I did. When I met you're father" Maria said

"What you do mean?" Marshall asked

"Marshall your father was a human like Fionna. Before you were born vampires weren't suppose to date humans. But I thought humans and vampires could get along together. Then brad and I got married and then you came. Your father was so happy but then he met another human and left me. I haven't seen him since your 1st birthday party"

"Mom Fionna's nothing like that" Marshall said

"Marshall are you sure" Maria asked

"Mom I've known Fionna along time. She's not like dad" Marshall said

"You never know Marshall"


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna's Decision

_Author's Note: This story takes place after the Last Straw_

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"It was time for my wedding again"

"Hey Fionna are you ready everyone's waiting" Lumpy asked

"Yeah I'm ready Lumpy" Fionna said

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here again to celebrate a beautiful occasion. Finn and Fionna's wedding. Now do you Finn the Human take Fionna to be your husband?" Lumpy said

"I do Lumpy space prince" Finn said

"And do you Fionna take Finn to be your husband?" Lumpy asked

"Yes lumpy I do" Fionna said

"Finn you may kiss your bride" Lumpy said

"Now let's get this party started!" Lumpy yelled

"Hello everyone I'm Marshall and I'll be your DJ tonight does anyone have any request?" Marshall asked

"I have one play Beyonce love on top" Jake said

"Ok Jake here's Beyonce" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"And now ladies and princes here for your entertainment the bride and groom dance" Lumpy said

"Wow Finn I didn't know you were a good dancer" Fionna said

"Well I've had a lot of practice. Want me to request another song?" Finn said

"Sure can you request Michael Jackson?" Fionna asked

"OK hey Marshall Do you have MJ songs?" Finn asked

"Yeah I have the way you make me feel" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"Hey Jake can you be the DJ for a few minutes?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall" Jake said

"Hey Finn you don't mind if I dance with Fionna do you?" Marshall asked

"Sure man I'm gonna go get some punch"Finn said

"So are you having fun?" Marshall asked

"Yeah shouldn't you be playing songs right now?" Fionna said

"Well I wanted to dance with my best friend" Marshall said

"Oh. That's nice" Fionna said

"Fionna we need to talk" Marshall said

"Sure about what?" Fionna asked

"Remember before your wedding when you and I had that little talk" Marshall asked

"Yes I remember" Fionna said

"Well I don't wanna be just friends. Maybe when you and Finn have a fight or something we can date" Marshall said

"Marshall your acting just like Gumball" Fionna said

"What! How am I acting like Gumball?" Marshall asked

"You still love me even though I'm with someone" Fionna said

"Did I crash your wedding? No. Did I try to have some skeleton man kill you? No. Did I try to take over the world? No." Marshall said

"Look Marshall I don't have time to talk about this" Fionna said

"Fionna come on you know you still love me" Marshall said

"Maybe I still do but I with Finn" Fionna said as she walked away

"Fine but when your marriage doesn't work out you know where to find" Marshall said

"Hey Fionna sorry it took me so long to get the punch Marceline drank it all. Hey is everything OK?" Finn said

"Yeah Finn everything's fine" Fionna said

"Well you ready to go home" Finn asked

"Yeah let's go" Fionna said

"Fionna did you get into a fight with Marshall?" Finn asked

"Yeah but it was nothing" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marshall's Pov

"I can't believe Fionna thinks I'm acting like Gumball"

_At Marshall's House_

"Hey Lumpy can I talk to you?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall what is it" Lumpy said

"It's about Fionna we got into this fight about me still like her and how I'm acting like Gumball" Marshall said

"Marshall maybe your jealous of Finn" Lumpy said

"Maybe your right Lumpy I'm gonna go call Fi and apologize" Marshall said

"No Marshall you can't do that. Fionna's the one who should apologize. She's the one who started the argument" Lumpy said

"You know what Lumpy your right" Marshall said

"Well Marshall I gotta go its family night" Lumpy said

"OK bye Lumpy" Marshall said

"At first I took Lumpy's idea then I called Fionna"

"_Hey Fionna listen I just to say that I'm sorry about our argument" Marshall said_

"_Oh thanks Marshall but I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have said you were like Gumball" Fionna said_

"_Oh OK then thanks. But I still like you"_

"_Oh hey I think Melody's awake I'm gonna go check on her"_

"_I don't hear anything" _

"_Bye Marshall"_

"My mom came by my house"

"Hi Marshall I heard the news. I was thinking maybe you could go out with Marceline" Maria said

"Mom for the last time I'm not going out with a vampire!" Marshall said

"You're just as stubborn as your father" Maria said

"Mom why do you want me to date another vampire?" Marshall asked

"Because I didn't you to make the same mistake I did. When I met you're father" Maria said

"What you do mean?" Marshall asked

"Marshall your father was a human like Fionna. Before you were born vampires weren't suppose to date humans. But I thought humans and vampires could get along together. Then brad and I got married and then you came. Your father was so happy but then he met another human and left me. I haven't seen him since your 1st birthday party"

"Mom Fionna's nothing like that" Marshall said

"Marshall are you sure" Maria asked

"Mom I've known Fionna along time. She's not like dad" Marshall said

"You never know Marshall" Maria said

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"After my talk with Marshall last night Finn was starting to get really worried about me"

"Fionna is everything OK you seem frustrated?" Finn asked

"No it's not Marshall called last night to apologize and I rushed him off the phone" Fionna said

"Why did you rush him off?" Finn asked

"He thinks I still love him but I'm with you now Finn and Marshall's needs to understand that" Fionna said

"Isn't that the same thing you said to Gumball?" Finn asked

"Oh my glob Finn your right. I need to go see Marshall right now can you feed Melody for me?" Fionna said

"Sure I'll feed her" Finn said

_Fionna goes to Marshall's house_

"Marshall I need to talk to you" Fionna said

"Sure Fionna what is it?" Marshall asked

"Listen I'm sorry for rushing you off the phone I didn't mean it" Fionna said

"It's OK Fi it's my fault I shouldn't have said you still like me. Even though you do like me" Marshall said

"So what if I still like you. It's not like I wanna get back together with you because it wouldn't be fair to Finn" Fionna said

"Oh come on Fi, Finn will be fine" Marshall said

"No he won't Marshall. Finn left his world to be a father to Melody. I can't just tell him I got back together with my old boyfriend so now he can take care of our daughter instead of you. He'll be crushed" Fionna said

"Alright Fionna I get it. Finn's the one you really love and I'm just another one of your friends" Marshall said

"Marshall wait It's not like that" Fionna said

"Yes it is Fi-" Marshall said

_Fionna kisses Marshall_


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna's Decision

_Author's Note: This story takes place after the Last Straw_

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"It was time for my wedding again"

"Hey Fionna are you ready everyone's waiting" Lumpy asked

"Yeah I'm ready Lumpy" Fionna said

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here again to celebrate a beautiful occasion. Finn and Fionna's wedding. Now do you Finn the Human take Fionna to be your husband?" Lumpy said

"I do Lumpy space prince" Finn said

"And do you Fionna take Finn to be your husband?" Lumpy asked

"Yes lumpy I do" Fionna said

"Finn you may kiss your bride" Lumpy said

"Now let's get this party started!" Lumpy yelled

"Hello everyone I'm Marshall and I'll be your DJ tonight does anyone have any request?" Marshall asked

"I have one play Beyonce love on top" Jake said

"Ok Jake here's Beyonce" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"And now ladies and princes here for your entertainment the bride and groom dance" Lumpy said

"Wow Finn I didn't know you were a good dancer" Fionna said

"Well I've had a lot of practice. Want me to request another song?" Finn said

"Sure can you request Michael Jackson?" Fionna asked

"OK hey Marshall Do you have MJ songs?" Finn asked

"Yeah I have the way you make me feel" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"Hey Jake can you be the DJ for a few minutes?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall" Jake said

"Hey Finn you don't mind if I dance with Fionna do you?" Marshall asked

"Sure man I'm gonna go get some punch"Finn said

"So are you having fun?" Marshall asked

"Yeah shouldn't you be playing songs right now?" Fionna said

"Well I wanted to dance with my best friend" Marshall said

"Oh. That's nice" Fionna said

"Fionna we need to talk" Marshall said

"Sure about what?" Fionna asked

"Remember before your wedding when you and I had that little talk" Marshall asked

"Yes I remember" Fionna said

"Well I don't wanna be just friends. Maybe when you and Finn have a fight or something we can date" Marshall said

"Marshall your acting just like Gumball" Fionna said

"What! How am I acting like Gumball?" Marshall asked

"You still love me even though I'm with someone" Fionna said

"Did I crash your wedding? No. Did I try to have some skeleton man kill you? No. Did I try to take over the world? No." Marshall said

"Look Marshall I don't have time to talk about this" Fionna said

"Fionna come on you know you still love me" Marshall said

"Maybe I still do but I with Finn" Fionna said as she walked away

"Fine but when your marriage doesn't work out you know where to find" Marshall said

"Hey Fionna sorry it took me so long to get the punch Marceline drank it all. Hey is everything OK?" Finn said

"Yeah Finn everything's fine" Fionna said

"Well you ready to go home" Finn asked

"Yeah let's go" Fionna said

"Fionna did you get into a fight with Marshall?" Finn asked

"Yeah but it was nothing" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marshall's Pov

"I can't believe Fionna thinks I'm acting like Gumball"

_At Marshall's House_

"Hey Lumpy can I talk to you?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall what is it" Lumpy said

"It's about Fionna we got into this fight about me still like her and how I'm acting like Gumball" Marshall said

"Marshall maybe your jealous of Finn" Lumpy said

"Maybe your right Lumpy I'm gonna go call Fi and apologize" Marshall said

"No Marshall you can't do that. Fionna's the one who should apologize. She's the one who started the argument" Lumpy said

"You know what Lumpy your right" Marshall said

"Well Marshall I gotta go its family night" Lumpy said

"OK bye Lumpy" Marshall said

"At first I took Lumpy's idea then I called Fionna"

"_Hey Fionna listen I just to say that I'm sorry about our argument" Marshall said_

"_Oh thanks Marshall but I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have said you were like Gumball" Fionna said_

"_Oh OK then thanks. But I still like you"_

"_Oh hey I think Melody's awake I'm gonna go check on her"_

"_I don't hear anything" _

"_Bye Marshall"_

"My mom came by my house"

"Hi Marshall I heard the news. I was thinking maybe you could go out with Marceline" Maria said

"Mom for the last time I'm not going out with a vampire!" Marshall said

"You're just as stubborn as your father" Maria said

"Mom why do you want me to date another vampire?" Marshall asked

"Because I didn't you to make the same mistake I did. When I met you're father" Maria said

"What you do mean?" Marshall asked

"Marshall your father was a human like Fionna. Before you were born vampires weren't suppose to date humans. But I thought humans and vampires could get along together. Then brad and I got married and then you came. Your father was so happy but then he met another human and left me. I haven't seen him since your 1st birthday party"

"Mom Fionna's nothing like that" Marshall said

"Marshall are you sure" Maria asked

"Mom I've known Fionna along time. She's not like dad" Marshall said

"You never know Marshall" Maria said

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"After my talk with Marshall last night Finn was starting to get really worried about me"

"Fionna is everything OK you seem frustrated?" Finn asked

"No it's not Marshall called last night to apologize and I rushed him off the phone" Fionna said

"Why did you rush him off?" Finn asked

"He thinks I still love him but I'm with you now Finn and Marshall's needs to understand that" Fionna said

"Isn't that the same thing you said to Gumball?" Finn asked

"Oh my glob Finn your right. I need to go see Marshall right now can you feed Melody for me?" Fionna said

"Sure I'll feed her" Finn said

_Fionna goes to Marshall's house_

"Marshall I need to talk to you" Fionna said

"Sure Fionna what is it?" Marshall asked

"Listen I'm sorry for rushing you off the phone I didn't mean it" Fionna said

"It's OK Fi it's my fault I shouldn't have said you still like me. Even though you do like me" Marshall said

"So what if I still like you. It's not like I wanna get back together with you because it wouldn't be fair to Finn" Fionna said

"Oh come on Fi, Finn will be fine" Marshall said

"No he won't Marshall. Finn left his world to be a father to Melody. I can't just tell him I got back together with my old boyfriend so now he can take care of our daughter instead of you. He'll be crushed" Fionna said

"Alright Fionna I get it. Finn's the one you really love and I'm just another one of your friends" Marshall said

"Marshall wait It's not like that" Fionna said

"Yes it is Fi-" Marshall said

_Fionna kisses Marshall_

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe I just kissed Marshall"

"Oh my glob I have to go" Fionna said

"Fionna wait..." Marshall said

"How could I kiss Marshall when I'm married?" Fionna thought

"Hey Fionna are you OK you look sick?" Finn asked as Fionna came through the door

"I'm fine Finn" Fionna said

_Ring-Ring_

"I'll get it!" Fionna yelled

_Fionna and Marshall on the phone_

_"Hello" Fionna asked_

_"Hey Fionna what happened?" Marshall said_

_"I don't know. I just had to something off my chest" Fionna said_

_"So you thought kissing would help you" Marshall asked_

_"Maybe I don't know. Marshall can I tell you something?" Fionna asked_

_"Sure Fi what is it?" Marshall said_

_"I think I still have feeling's for you" Fionna said_


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna's Decision

_Author's Note: This story takes place after the Last Straw_

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"It was time for my wedding again"

"Hey Fionna are you ready everyone's waiting" Lumpy asked

"Yeah I'm ready Lumpy" Fionna said

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here again to celebrate a beautiful occasion. Finn and Fionna's wedding. Now do you Finn the Human take Fionna to be your husband?" Lumpy said

"I do Lumpy space prince" Finn said

"And do you Fionna take Finn to be your husband?" Lumpy asked

"Yes lumpy I do" Fionna said

"Finn you may kiss your bride" Lumpy said

"Now let's get this party started!" Lumpy yelled

"Hello everyone I'm Marshall and I'll be your DJ tonight does anyone have any request?" Marshall asked

"I have one play Beyonce love on top" Jake said

"Ok Jake here's Beyonce" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"And now ladies and princes here for your entertainment the bride and groom dance" Lumpy said

"Wow Finn I didn't know you were a good dancer" Fionna said

"Well I've had a lot of practice. Want me to request another song?" Finn said

"Sure can you request Michael Jackson?" Fionna asked

"OK hey Marshall Do you have MJ songs?" Finn asked

"Yeah I have the way you make me feel" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"Hey Jake can you be the DJ for a few minutes?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall" Jake said

"Hey Finn you don't mind if I dance with Fionna do you?" Marshall asked

"Sure man I'm gonna go get some punch"Finn said

"So are you having fun?" Marshall asked

"Yeah shouldn't you be playing songs right now?" Fionna said

"Well I wanted to dance with my best friend" Marshall said

"Oh. That's nice" Fionna said

"Fionna we need to talk" Marshall said

"Sure about what?" Fionna asked

"Remember before your wedding when you and I had that little talk" Marshall asked

"Yes I remember" Fionna said

"Well I don't wanna be just friends. Maybe when you and Finn have a fight or something we can date" Marshall said

"Marshall your acting just like Gumball" Fionna said

"What! How am I acting like Gumball?" Marshall asked

"You still love me even though I'm with someone" Fionna said

"Did I crash your wedding? No. Did I try to have some skeleton man kill you? No. Did I try to take over the world? No." Marshall said

"Look Marshall I don't have time to talk about this" Fionna said

"Fionna come on you know you still love me" Marshall said

"Maybe I still do but I with Finn" Fionna said as she walked away

"Fine but when your marriage doesn't work out you know where to find" Marshall said

"Hey Fionna sorry it took me so long to get the punch Marceline drank it all. Hey is everything OK?" Finn said

"Yeah Finn everything's fine" Fionna said

"Well you ready to go home" Finn asked

"Yeah let's go" Fionna said

"Fionna did you get into a fight with Marshall?" Finn asked

"Yeah but it was nothing" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marshall's Pov

"I can't believe Fionna thinks I'm acting like Gumball"

_At Marshall's House_

"Hey Lumpy can I talk to you?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall what is it" Lumpy said

"It's about Fionna we got into this fight about me still like her and how I'm acting like Gumball" Marshall said

"Marshall maybe your jealous of Finn" Lumpy said

"Maybe your right Lumpy I'm gonna go call Fi and apologize" Marshall said

"No Marshall you can't do that. Fionna's the one who should apologize. She's the one who started the argument" Lumpy said

"You know what Lumpy your right" Marshall said

"Well Marshall I gotta go its family night" Lumpy said

"OK bye Lumpy" Marshall said

"At first I took Lumpy's idea then I called Fionna"

"_Hey Fionna listen I just to say that I'm sorry about our argument" Marshall said_

"_Oh thanks Marshall but I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have said you were like Gumball" Fionna said_

"_Oh OK then thanks. But I still like you"_

"_Oh hey I think Melody's awake I'm gonna go check on her"_

"_I don't hear anything" _

"_Bye Marshall"_

"My mom came by my house"

"Hi Marshall I heard the news. I was thinking maybe you could go out with Marceline" Maria said

"Mom for the last time I'm not going out with a vampire!" Marshall said

"You're just as stubborn as your father" Maria said

"Mom why do you want me to date another vampire?" Marshall asked

"Because I didn't you to make the same mistake I did. When I met you're father" Maria said

"What you do mean?" Marshall asked

"Marshall your father was a human like Fionna. Before you were born vampires weren't suppose to date humans. But I thought humans and vampires could get along together. Then brad and I got married and then you came. Your father was so happy but then he met another human and left me. I haven't seen him since your 1st birthday party"

"Mom Fionna's nothing like that" Marshall said

"Marshall are you sure" Maria asked

"Mom I've known Fionna along time. She's not like dad" Marshall said

"You never know Marshall" Maria said

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"After my talk with Marshall last night Finn was starting to get really worried about me"

"Fionna is everything OK you seem frustrated?" Finn asked

"No it's not Marshall called last night to apologize and I rushed him off the phone" Fionna said

"Why did you rush him off?" Finn asked

"He thinks I still love him but I'm with you now Finn and Marshall's needs to understand that" Fionna said

"Isn't that the same thing you said to Gumball?" Finn asked

"Oh my glob Finn your right. I need to go see Marshall right now can you feed Melody for me?" Fionna said

"Sure I'll feed her" Finn said

_Fionna goes to Marshall's house_

"Marshall I need to talk to you" Fionna said

"Sure Fionna what is it?" Marshall asked

"Listen I'm sorry for rushing you off the phone I didn't mean it" Fionna said

"It's OK Fi it's my fault I shouldn't have said you still like me. Even though you do like me" Marshall said

"So what if I still like you. It's not like I wanna get back together with you because it wouldn't be fair to Finn" Fionna said

"Oh come on Fi, Finn will be fine" Marshall said

"No he won't Marshall. Finn left his world to be a father to Melody. I can't just tell him I got back together with my old boyfriend so now he can take care of our daughter instead of you. He'll be crushed" Fionna said

"Alright Fionna I get it. Finn's the one you really love and I'm just another one of your friends" Marshall said

"Marshall wait It's not like that" Fionna said

"Yes it is Fi-" Marshall said

_Fionna kisses Marshall_

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe I just kissed Marshall"

"Oh my glob I have to go" Fionna said

"Fionna wait..." Marshall said

"How could I kiss Marshall when I'm married?" Fionna thought

"Hey Fionna are you OK you look sick?" Finn asked as Fionna came through the door

"I'm fine Finn" Fionna said

_Ring-Ring_

"I'll get it!" Fionna yelled

_Fionna and Marshall on the phone_

_"Hello" Fionna asked_

_"Hey Fionna what happened?" Marshall said_

_"I don't know. I just had to something off my chest" Fionna said_

_"So you thought kissing would help you" Marshall asked_

_"Maybe I don't know. Marshall can I tell you something?" Fionna asked_

_"Sure Fi what is it?" Marshall said_

_"I think I still have feeling's for you" Fionna said_

* * *

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"I knew Fionna still had feelings for me"

_Fionna and Marshall are still on the phone_

_"Marshall are you still there?" Fionna asked_

_"Yeah I'm still here" Marshall said_

_"Good. Can you please keep this a secret from Finn and Gumball?" Fionna asked_

_"I won't tell Finn but what does Gumball have to do with this?" Marshall asked_

_"Because if Gumball finds out about he'll tell Finn" Fionna said_

_"Your right. Well I have to go now bye" Marshall said_

_"OK bye Marshall" Fionna said_

"I was going to eat when Gumball called"

_Marshall and Gumball on the phone_

_"Hello" Marshall said_

_"Hello Marshall I heard the greatest thing while I was listening to your converstaion" Gumball said_

_"Dude you were eavdropping? Anyway what did you hear?" Marshall asked_

_"Something about Fionna still having feelings for you" Gumball said_

Author's Note: I was thinking about making a sequel to my Marshall's lee Mother story if you guys want me too


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna's Decision

_Author's Note: This story takes place after the Last Straw_

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"It was time for my wedding again"

"Hey Fionna are you ready everyone's waiting" Lumpy asked

"Yeah I'm ready Lumpy" Fionna said

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here again to celebrate a beautiful occasion. Finn and Fionna's wedding. Now do you Finn the Human take Fionna to be your wife?" Lumpy said

"I do Lumpy space prince" Finn said

"And do you Fionna take Finn to be your husband?" Lumpy asked

"Yes lumpy I do" Fionna said

"Finn you may kiss your bride" Lumpy said

"Now let's get this party started!" Lumpy yelled

"Hello everyone I'm Marshall and I'll be your DJ tonight does anyone have any request?" Marshall asked

"I have one play Beyonce love on top" Jake said

"Ok Jake here's Beyonce" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"And now ladies and princes here for your entertainment the bride and groom dance" Lumpy said

"Wow Finn I didn't know you were a good dancer" Fionna said

"Well I've had a lot of practice. Want me to request another song?" Finn said

"Sure can you request Michael Jackson?" Fionna asked

"OK hey Marshall Do you have MJ songs?" Finn asked

"Yeah I have the way you make me feel" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"Hey Jake can you be the DJ for a few minutes?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall" Jake said

"Hey Finn you don't mind if I dance with Fionna do you?" Marshall asked

"Sure man I'm gonna go get some punch"Finn said

"So are you having fun?" Marshall asked

"Yeah shouldn't you be playing songs right now?" Fionna said

"Well I wanted to dance with my best friend" Marshall said

"Oh. That's nice" Fionna said

"Fionna we need to talk" Marshall said

"Sure about what?" Fionna asked

"Remember before your wedding when you and I had that little talk" Marshall asked

"Yes I remember" Fionna said

"Well I don't wanna be just friends. Maybe when you and Finn have a fight or something we can date" Marshall said

"Marshall your acting just like Gumball" Fionna said

"What! How am I acting like Gumball?" Marshall asked

"You still love me even though I'm with someone" Fionna said

"Did I crash your wedding? No. Did I try to have some skeleton man kill you? No. Did I try to take over the world? No." Marshall said

"Look Marshall I don't have time to talk about this" Fionna said

"Fionna come on you know you still love me" Marshall said

"Maybe I still do but I with Finn" Fionna said as she walked away

"Fine but when your marriage doesn't work out you know where to find" Marshall said

"Hey Fionna sorry it took me so long to get the punch Marceline drank it all. Hey is everything OK?" Finn said

"Yeah Finn everything's fine" Fionna said

"Well you ready to go home" Finn asked

"Yeah let's go" Fionna said

"Fionna did you get into a fight with Marshall?" Finn asked

"Yeah but it was nothing" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marshall's Pov

"I can't believe Fionna thinks I'm acting like Gumball"

_At Marshall's House_

"Hey Lumpy can I talk to you?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall what is it" Lumpy said

"It's about Fionna we got into this fight about me still like her and how I'm acting like Gumball" Marshall said

"Marshall maybe your jealous of Finn" Lumpy said

"Maybe your right Lumpy I'm gonna go call Fi and apologize" Marshall said

"No Marshall you can't do that. Fionna's the one who should apologize. She's the one who started the argument" Lumpy said

"You know what Lumpy your right" Marshall said

"Well Marshall I gotta go its family night" Lumpy said

"OK bye Lumpy" Marshall said

"At first I took Lumpy's idea then I called Fionna"

"_Hey Fionna listen I just to say that I'm sorry about our argument" Marshall said_

"_Oh thanks Marshall but I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have said you were like Gumball" Fionna said_

"_Oh OK then thanks. But I still like you"_

"_Oh hey I think Melody's awake I'm gonna go check on her"_

"_I don't hear anything" _

"_Bye Marshall"_

"My mom came by my house"

"Hi Marshall I heard the news. I was thinking maybe you could go out with Marceline" Maria said

"Mom for the last time I'm not going out with a vampire!" Marshall said

"You're just as stubborn as your father" Maria said

"Mom why do you want me to date another vampire?" Marshall asked

"Because I didn't you to make the same mistake I did. When I met you're father" Maria said

"What you do mean?" Marshall asked

"Marshall your father was a human like Fionna. Before you were born vampires weren't suppose to date humans. But I thought humans and vampires could get along together. Then brad and I got married and then you came. Your father was so happy but then he met another human and left me. I haven't seen him since your 1st birthday party"

"Mom Fionna's nothing like that" Marshall said

"Marshall are you sure" Maria asked

"Mom I've known Fionna along time. She's not like dad" Marshall said

"You never know Marshall" Maria said

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"After my talk with Marshall last night Finn was starting to get really worried about me"

"Fionna is everything OK you seem frustrated?" Finn asked

"No it's not Marshall called last night to apologize and I rushed him off the phone" Fionna said

"Why did you rush him off?" Finn asked

"He thinks I still love him but I'm with you now Finn and Marshall's needs to understand that" Fionna said

"Isn't that the same thing you said to Gumball?" Finn asked

"Oh my glob Finn your right. I need to go see Marshall right now can you feed Melody for me?" Fionna said

"Sure I'll feed her" Finn said

_Fionna goes to Marshall's house_

"Marshall I need to talk to you" Fionna said

"Sure Fionna what is it?" Marshall asked

"Listen I'm sorry for rushing you off the phone I didn't mean it" Fionna said

"It's OK Fi it's my fault I shouldn't have said you still like me. Even though you do like me" Marshall said

"So what if I still like you. It's not like I wanna get back together with you because it wouldn't be fair to Finn" Fionna said

"Oh come on Fi, Finn will be fine" Marshall said

"No he won't Marshall. Finn left his world to be a father to Melody. I can't just tell him I got back together with my old boyfriend so now he can take care of our daughter instead of you. He'll be crushed" Fionna said

"Alright Fionna I get it. Finn's the one you really love and I'm just another one of your friends" Marshall said

"Marshall wait It's not like that" Fionna said

"Yes it is Fi-" Marshall said

_Fionna kisses Marshall_

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe I just kissed Marshall"

"Oh my glob I have to go" Fionna said

"Fionna wait..." Marshall said

"How could I kiss Marshall when I'm married?" Fionna thought

"Hey Fionna are you OK you look sick?" Finn asked as Fionna came through the door

"I'm fine Finn" Fionna said

_Ring-Ring_

"I'll get it!" Fionna yelled

_Fionna and Marshall on the phone_

_"Hello" Fionna asked_

_"Hey Fionna what happened?" Marshall said_

_"I don't know. I just had to something off my chest" Fionna said_

_"So you thought kissing would help you" Marshall asked_

_"Maybe I don't know. Marshall can I tell you something?" Fionna asked_

_"Sure Fi what is it?" Marshall said_

_"I think I still have feeling's for you" Fionna said_

* * *

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"I knew Fionna still had feelings for me"

_Fionna and Marshall are still on the phone_

_"Marshall are you still there?" Fionna asked_

_"Yeah I'm still here" Marshall said_

_"Good. Can you please keep this a secret from Finn and Gumball?" Fionna asked_

_"I won't tell Finn but what does Gumball have to do with this?" Marshall asked_

_"Because if Gumball finds out about he'll tell Finn" Fionna said_

_"Your right. Well I have to go now bye" Marshall said_

_"OK bye Marshall" Fionna said_

"I was going to eat when Gumball called"

_Marshall and Gumball on the phone_

_"Hello" Marshall said_

_"Hello Marshall I heard the greatest thing while I was listening to your conversation" Gumball said_

_"Dude you were eavdropping? Anyway what did you hear?" Marshall asked_

_"Something about Fionna still having feelings for you" Gumball said_

Author's Note: I was thinking about making a sequel to my Marshall's lee Mother story if you guys want me too

* * *

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall called me this morning while I feeding melody"

"Hello?" Fionna asked

"Fionna it's Marshall I've got something to tell you" Marshall said

"What is it Marshall?" Fionna asked again

"Gumball found out that you still have feelings for me" Marshall said

"What how did he find out!" Fionna yelled

"He was listening to our conversation last night and he told me that he would tell Finn" Marshall said

"Oh my glob! Marshall what am I gonna do?" Fionna said

"Don't worry Fionna I'll come by and help you figure this out" Marshall said

"Thanks Marshall I'll see you soon" Fionna said

_Marshall walks into the house_

"OK I'm here now how are we gonna fix this mess?" Marshall asked

"I think we should tell Finn " Fionna said

"Tell me what?" Finn asked as he walked through the door


	7. Chapter 7

Fionna's Decision

_Author's Note: This story takes place after the Last Straw_

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"It was time for my wedding again"

"Hey Fionna are you ready everyone's waiting" Lumpy asked

"Yeah I'm ready Lumpy" Fionna said

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here again to celebrate a beautiful occasion. Finn and Fionna's wedding. Now do you Finn the Human take Fionna to be your wife?" Lumpy said

"I do Lumpy space prince" Finn said

"And do you Fionna take Finn to be your husband?" Lumpy asked

"Yes lumpy I do" Fionna said

"Finn you may kiss your bride" Lumpy said

"Now let's get this party started!" Lumpy yelled

"Hello everyone I'm Marshall and I'll be your DJ tonight does anyone have any request?" Marshall asked

"I have one play Beyonce love on top" Jake said

"Ok Jake here's Beyonce" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"And now ladies and princes here for your entertainment the bride and groom dance" Lumpy said

"Wow Finn I didn't know you were a good dancer" Fionna said

"Well I've had a lot of practice. Want me to request another song?" Finn said

"Sure can you request Michael Jackson?" Fionna asked

"OK hey Marshall Do you have MJ songs?" Finn asked

"Yeah I have the way you make me feel" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"Hey Jake can you be the DJ for a few minutes?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall" Jake said

"Hey Finn you don't mind if I dance with Fionna do you?" Marshall asked

"Sure man I'm gonna go get some punch"Finn said

"So are you having fun?" Marshall asked

"Yeah shouldn't you be playing songs right now?" Fionna said

"Well I wanted to dance with my best friend" Marshall said

"Oh. That's nice" Fionna said

"Fionna we need to talk" Marshall said

"Sure about what?" Fionna asked

"Remember before your wedding when you and I had that little talk" Marshall asked

"Yes I remember" Fionna said

"Well I don't wanna be just friends. Maybe when you and Finn have a fight or something we can date" Marshall said

"Marshall your acting just like Gumball" Fionna said

"What! How am I acting like Gumball?" Marshall asked

"You still love me even though I'm with someone" Fionna said

"Did I crash your wedding? No. Did I try to have some skeleton man kill you? No. Did I try to take over the world? No." Marshall said

"Look Marshall I don't have time to talk about this" Fionna said

"Fionna come on you know you still love me" Marshall said

"Maybe I still do but I with Finn" Fionna said as she walked away

"Fine but when your marriage doesn't work out you know where to find" Marshall said

"Hey Fionna sorry it took me so long to get the punch Marceline drank it all. Hey is everything OK?" Finn said

"Yeah Finn everything's fine" Fionna said

"Well you ready to go home" Finn asked

"Yeah let's go" Fionna said

"Fionna did you get into a fight with Marshall?" Finn asked

"Yeah but it was nothing" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marshall's Pov

"I can't believe Fionna thinks I'm acting like Gumball"

_At Marshall's House_

"Hey Lumpy can I talk to you?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall what is it" Lumpy said

"It's about Fionna we got into this fight about me still like her and how I'm acting like Gumball" Marshall said

"Marshall maybe your jealous of Finn" Lumpy said

"Maybe your right Lumpy I'm gonna go call Fi and apologize" Marshall said

"No Marshall you can't do that. Fionna's the one who should apologize. She's the one who started the argument" Lumpy said

"You know what Lumpy your right" Marshall said

"Well Marshall I gotta go its family night" Lumpy said

"OK bye Lumpy" Marshall said

"At first I took Lumpy's idea then I called Fionna"

"_Hey Fionna listen I just to say that I'm sorry about our argument" Marshall said_

"_Oh thanks Marshall but I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have said you were like Gumball" Fionna said_

"_Oh OK then thanks. But I still like you"_

"_Oh hey I think Melody's awake I'm gonna go check on her"_

"_I don't hear anything" _

"_Bye Marshall"_

"My mom came by my house"

"Hi Marshall I heard the news. I was thinking maybe you could go out with Marceline" Maria said

"Mom for the last time I'm not going out with a vampire!" Marshall said

"You're just as stubborn as your father" Maria said

"Mom why do you want me to date another vampire?" Marshall asked

"Because I didn't you to make the same mistake I did. When I met you're father" Maria said

"What you do mean?" Marshall asked

"Marshall your father was a human like Fionna. Before you were born vampires weren't suppose to date humans. But I thought humans and vampires could get along together. Then brad and I got married and then you came. Your father was so happy but then he met another human and left me. I haven't seen him since your 1st birthday party"

"Mom Fionna's nothing like that" Marshall said

"Marshall are you sure" Maria asked

"Mom I've known Fionna along time. She's not like dad" Marshall said

"You never know Marshall" Maria said

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"After my talk with Marshall last night Finn was starting to get really worried about me"

"Fionna is everything OK you seem frustrated?" Finn asked

"No it's not Marshall called last night to apologize and I rushed him off the phone" Fionna said

"Why did you rush him off?" Finn asked

"He thinks I still love him but I'm with you now Finn and Marshall's needs to understand that" Fionna said

"Isn't that the same thing you said to Gumball?" Finn asked

"Oh my glob Finn your right. I need to go see Marshall right now can you feed Melody for me?" Fionna said

"Sure I'll feed her" Finn said

_Fionna goes to Marshall's house_

"Marshall I need to talk to you" Fionna said

"Sure Fionna what is it?" Marshall asked

"Listen I'm sorry for rushing you off the phone I didn't mean it" Fionna said

"It's OK Fi it's my fault I shouldn't have said you still like me. Even though you do like me" Marshall said

"So what if I still like you. It's not like I wanna get back together with you because it wouldn't be fair to Finn" Fionna said

"Oh come on Fi, Finn will be fine" Marshall said

"No he won't Marshall. Finn left his world to be a father to Melody. I can't just tell him I got back together with my old boyfriend so now he can take care of our daughter instead of you. He'll be crushed" Fionna said

"Alright Fionna I get it. Finn's the one you really love and I'm just another one of your friends" Marshall said

"Marshall wait It's not like that" Fionna said

"Yes it is Fi-" Marshall said

_Fionna kisses Marshall_

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe I just kissed Marshall"

"Oh my glob I have to go" Fionna said

"Fionna wait..." Marshall said

"How could I kiss Marshall when I'm married?" Fionna thought

"Hey Fionna are you OK you look sick?" Finn asked as Fionna came through the door

"I'm fine Finn" Fionna said

_Ring-Ring_

"I'll get it!" Fionna yelled

_Fionna and Marshall on the phone_

_"Hello" Fionna asked_

_"Hey Fionna what happened?" Marshall said_

_"I don't know. I just had to something off my chest" Fionna said_

_"So you thought kissing would help you" Marshall asked_

_"Maybe I don't know. Marshall can I tell you something?" Fionna asked_

_"Sure Fi what is it?" Marshall said_

_"I think I still have feeling's for you" Fionna said_

* * *

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"I knew Fionna still had feelings for me"

_Fionna and Marshall are still on the phone_

_"Marshall are you still there?" Fionna asked_

_"Yeah I'm still here" Marshall said_

_"Good. Can you please keep this a secret from Finn and Gumball?" Fionna asked_

_"I won't tell Finn but what does Gumball have to do with this?" Marshall asked_

_"Because if Gumball finds out about he'll tell Finn" Fionna said_

_"Your right. Well I have to go now bye" Marshall said_

_"OK bye Marshall" Fionna said_

"I was going to eat when Gumball called"

_Marshall and Gumball on the phone_

_"Hello" Marshall said_

_"Hello Marshall I heard the greatest thing while I was listening to your conversation" Gumball said_

_"Dude you were eavdropping? Anyway what did you hear?" Marshall asked_

_"Something about Fionna still having feelings for you" Gumball said_

Author's Note: I was thinking about making a sequel to my Marshall's lee Mother story if you guys want me too

* * *

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall called me this morning while I feeding melody"

"Hello?" Fionna asked

"Fionna it's Marshall I've got something to tell you" Marshall said

"What is it Marshall?" Fionna asked again

"Gumball found out that you still have feelings for me" Marshall said

"What how did he find out!" Fionna yelled

"He was listening to our conversation last night and he told me that he would tell Finn" Marshall said

"Oh my glob! Marshall what am I gonna do?" Fionna said

"Don't worry Fionna I'll come by and help you figure this out" Marshall said

"Thanks Marshall I'll see you soon" Fionna said

_Marshall walks into the house_

"OK I'm here now how are we gonna fix this mess?" Marshall asked

"I think we should tell Finn " Fionna said

"Tell me what?" Finn asked as he walked through the door

* * *

Chapter 7

Finn's Pov

"I didn't know what Fionna and Marshall lee were going to tell me but I knew it wasn't going to good"

"Finn I think you should sit down for this" Marshall said

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on!" Finn yelled

"Finn I still have feelings for Marshall and I wanna stay with him" Fionna said

"So your just gonna abandon your daughter!" Finn yelled

"No I was thinking maybe Marshall could take care of Melody while you go back to the Land of Ooo" Fionna said

"No! Fionna I told you I was gonna be a father to Melody no matter what! I'm not gonna leave her!" Finn screamed

"I knew we shouldn't have told him" Fionna said

"Yeah you were right Fi" Marshall said

"I'm going out for a walk" Finn said as he walked to the door

"I can't believe her. First she wanted me to come here and be a father to her baby Then she wants to get married and now she's telling me to leave! Argh! What's her problem!" Finn screamed

"Maybe it's not her fault. Maybe someone convinced her to do this" Finn said

"Oh my glob! It was Marshall lee all along. He did this to get rid of me so he can have Fionna all to himself" Finn said

"I know what I have to do now. I have to kill Marshall lee" Finn said


	8. Chapter 8

Fionna's Decision

_Author's Note: This story takes place after the Last Straw_

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"It was time for my wedding again"

"Hey Fionna are you ready everyone's waiting" Lumpy asked

"Yeah I'm ready Lumpy" Fionna said

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here again to celebrate a beautiful occasion. Finn and Fionna's wedding. Now do you Finn the Human take Fionna to be your wife?" Lumpy said

"I do Lumpy space prince" Finn said

"And do you Fionna take Finn to be your husband?" Lumpy asked

"Yes lumpy I do" Fionna said

"Finn you may kiss your bride" Lumpy said

"Now let's get this party started!" Lumpy yelled

"Hello everyone I'm Marshall and I'll be your DJ tonight does anyone have any request?" Marshall asked

"I have one play Beyonce love on top" Jake said

"Ok Jake here's Beyonce" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"And now ladies and princes here for your entertainment the bride and groom dance" Lumpy said

"Wow Finn I didn't know you were a good dancer" Fionna said

"Well I've had a lot of practice. Want me to request another song?" Finn said

"Sure can you request Michael Jackson?" Fionna asked

"OK hey Marshall Do you have MJ songs?" Finn asked

"Yeah I have the way you make me feel" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"Hey Jake can you be the DJ for a few minutes?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall" Jake said

"Hey Finn you don't mind if I dance with Fionna do you?" Marshall asked

"Sure man I'm gonna go get some punch"Finn said

"So are you having fun?" Marshall asked

"Yeah shouldn't you be playing songs right now?" Fionna said

"Well I wanted to dance with my best friend" Marshall said

"Oh. That's nice" Fionna said

"Fionna we need to talk" Marshall said

"Sure about what?" Fionna asked

"Remember before your wedding when you and I had that little talk" Marshall asked

"Yes I remember" Fionna said

"Well I don't wanna be just friends. Maybe when you and Finn have a fight or something we can date" Marshall said

"Marshall your acting just like Gumball" Fionna said

"What! How am I acting like Gumball?" Marshall asked

"You still love me even though I'm with someone" Fionna said

"Did I crash your wedding? No. Did I try to have some skeleton man kill you? No. Did I try to take over the world? No." Marshall said

"Look Marshall I don't have time to talk about this" Fionna said

"Fionna come on you know you still love me" Marshall said

"Maybe I still do but I with Finn" Fionna said as she walked away

"Fine but when your marriage doesn't work out you know where to find" Marshall said

"Hey Fionna sorry it took me so long to get the punch Marceline drank it all. Hey is everything OK?" Finn said

"Yeah Finn everything's fine" Fionna said

"Well you ready to go home" Finn asked

"Yeah let's go" Fionna said

"Fionna did you get into a fight with Marshall?" Finn asked

"Yeah but it was nothing" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marshall's Pov

"I can't believe Fionna thinks I'm acting like Gumball"

_At Marshall's House_

"Hey Lumpy can I talk to you?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall what is it" Lumpy said

"It's about Fionna we got into this fight about me still like her and how I'm acting like Gumball" Marshall said

"Marshall maybe your jealous of Finn" Lumpy said

"Maybe your right Lumpy I'm gonna go call Fi and apologize" Marshall said

"No Marshall you can't do that. Fionna's the one who should apologize. She's the one who started the argument" Lumpy said

"You know what Lumpy your right" Marshall said

"Well Marshall I gotta go its family night" Lumpy said

"OK bye Lumpy" Marshall said

"At first I took Lumpy's idea then I called Fionna"

"_Hey Fionna listen I just to say that I'm sorry about our argument" Marshall said_

"_Oh thanks Marshall but I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have said you were like Gumball" Fionna said_

"_Oh OK then thanks. But I still like you"_

"_Oh hey I think Melody's awake I'm gonna go check on her"_

"_I don't hear anything" _

"_Bye Marshall"_

"My mom came by my house"

"Hi Marshall I heard the news. I was thinking maybe you could go out with Marceline" Maria said

"Mom for the last time I'm not going out with a vampire!" Marshall said

"You're just as stubborn as your father" Maria said

"Mom why do you want me to date another vampire?" Marshall asked

"Because I didn't you want to make the same mistake I did. When I met you're father" Maria said

"What you do mean?" Marshall asked

"Marshall your father was a human like Fionna. Before you were born vampires weren't suppose to date humans. But I thought humans and vampires could get along together. Then brad and I got married and then you came. Your father was so happy but then he met another human and left me. I haven't seen him since your 1st birthday party"

"Mom Fionna's nothing like that" Marshall said

"Marshall are you sure" Maria asked

"Mom I've known Fionna along time. She's not like dad" Marshall said

"You never know Marshall" Maria said

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"After my talk with Marshall last night Finn was starting to get really worried about me"

"Fionna is everything OK you seem frustrated?" Finn asked

"No it's just that Marshall called last night to apologize and I rushed him off the phone" Fionna said

"Why did you rush him off?" Finn asked

"He thinks I still love him but I'm with you now Finn and Marshall's needs to understand that" Fionna said

"Isn't that the same thing you said to Gumball?" Finn asked

"Oh my glob Finn your right. I need to go see Marshall right now can you feed Melody for me?" Fionna said

"Sure I'll feed her" Finn said

_Fionna goes to Marshall's house_

"Marshall I need to talk to you" Fionna said

"Sure Fionna what is it?" Marshall asked

"Listen I'm sorry for rushing you off the phone I didn't mean it" Fionna said

"It's OK Fi it's my fault I shouldn't have said you still like me. Even though you do like me" Marshall said

"So what if I still like you. It's not like I wanna get back together with you because it wouldn't be fair to Finn" Fionna said

"Oh come on Fi, Finn will be fine" Marshall said

"No he won't Marshall. Finn left his world to be a father to Melody. I can't just tell him I got back together with my old boyfriend so now he can take care of our daughter instead of you. He'll be crushed" Fionna said

"Alright Fionna I get it. Finn's the one you really love and I'm just another one of your friends" Marshall said

"Marshall wait It's not like that" Fionna said

"Yes it is Fi-" Marshall said

_Fionna kisses Marshall_

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe I just kissed Marshall"

"Oh my glob I have to go" Fionna said

"Fionna wait..." Marshall said

"How could I kiss Marshall when I'm married?" Fionna thought

"Hey Fionna are you OK you look sick?" Finn asked as Fionna came through the door

"I'm fine Finn" Fionna said

_Ring-Ring_

"I'll get it!" Fionna yelled

_Fionna and Marshall on the phone_

_"Hello" Fionna asked_

_"Hey Fionna what happened?" Marshall said_

_"I don't know. I just had to something off my chest" Fionna said_

_"So you thought kissing would help you" Marshall asked_

_"Maybe I don't know. Marshall can I tell you something?" Fionna asked_

_"Sure Fi what is it?" Marshall said_

_"I think I still have feeling's for you" Fionna said_

* * *

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"I knew Fionna still had feelings for me"

_Fionna and Marshall are still on the phone_

_"Marshall are you still there?" Fionna asked_

_"Yeah I'm still here" Marshall said_

_"Good. Can you please keep this a secret from Finn and Gumball?" Fionna asked_

_"I won't tell Finn but what does Gumball have to do with this?" Marshall asked_

_"Because if Gumball finds out about he'll tell Finn" Fionna said_

_"Your right. Well I have to go now bye" Marshall said_

_"OK bye Marshall" Fionna said_

"I was going to eat when Gumball called"

_Marshall and Gumball on the phone_

_"Hello" Marshall said_

_"Hello Marshall I heard the greatest thing while I was listening to your conversation" Gumball said_

_"Dude you were eavdropping? Anyway what did you hear?" Marshall asked_

_"Something about Fionna still having feelings for you" Gumball said_

Author's Note: I was thinking about making a sequel to my Marshall's lee Mother story if you guys want me too

* * *

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall called me this morning while I feeding melody"

"Hello?" Fionna asked

"Fionna it's Marshall I've got something to tell you" Marshall said

"What is it Marshall?" Fionna asked again

"Gumball found out that you still have feelings for me" Marshall said

"What how did he find out!" Fionna yelled

"He was listening to our conversation last night and he told me that he would tell Finn" Marshall said

"Oh my glob! Marshall what am I gonna do?" Fionna said

"Don't worry Fionna I'll come by and help you figure this out" Marshall said

"Thanks Marshall I'll see you soon" Fionna said

_Marshall walks into the house_

"OK I'm here now how are we gonna fix this mess?" Marshall asked

"I think we should tell Finn " Fionna said

"Tell me what?" Finn asked as he walked through the door

* * *

Chapter 7

Finn's Pov

"I didn't know what Fionna and Marshall lee were going to tell me but I knew it wasn't going to good"

"Finn I think you should sit down for this" Marshall said

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on!" Finn yelled

"Finn I still have feelings for Marshall and I wanna stay with him" Fionna said

"So your just gonna abandon your daughter!" Finn yelled

"No I was thinking maybe Marshall could take care of Melody while you go back to the Land of Ooo" Fionna said

"No! Fionna I told you I was gonna be a father to Melody no matter what! I'm not gonna leave her!" Finn screamed

"I knew we shouldn't have told him" Fionna said

"Yeah you were right Fi" Marshall said

"I'm going out for a walk" Finn said as he walked to the door

"I can't believe her. First she wanted me to come here and be a father to her baby Then she wants to get married and now she's telling me to leave! Argh! What's her problem!" Finn screamed

"Maybe it's not her fault. Maybe someone convinced her to do this" Finn said

"Oh my glob! It was Marshall lee all along. He did this to get rid of me so he can have Fionna all to himself" Finn said

"I know what I have to do now. I have to kill Marshall lee" Finn said

* * *

Chapter 8

Fionna's Pov

"I feel terrible about I said to Finn"

"How could I say that stuff to him Marshall" Fionna said

"Don't worry Fi I'm sure Finn will get over this" Marshall said

"He probably hates me now" Fionna said

"Come now Fionna no one kind hate you well except the ice queen" Marshall said

"Thanks Marshall" Fionna said

"Hello Fionna and Marshall" Finn said as he walked into the house

"What is that smell?" Marshall asked

"It's garlic! Marshall your the one who's trying to destroy my family so I'm gonna kill you!" Finn yelled

"Finn! You can't do this! I'm not gonna let you kill Marshall!" Fionna screamed

"Try and stop me. Marshall I've read books on how to kill vampires so you better watch yourself" Finn said

"Finn garlic can't kill me. I think you should go back to read about vampires" Marshall said

"I don't need to read anymore books. I've gotta sliver bullet that can you in 2 seconds!" Finn said

"Finn a sliver bullet kills a werewolf not a vampire" Fionna said


	9. Chapter 9

Fionna's Decision

_Author's Note: This story takes place after the Last Straw_

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"It was time for my wedding again"

"Hey Fionna are you ready everyone's waiting" Lumpy asked

"Yeah I'm ready Lumpy" Fionna said

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here again to celebrate a beautiful occasion. Finn and Fionna's wedding. Now do you Finn the Human take Fionna to be your wife?" Lumpy said

"I do Lumpy space prince" Finn said

"And do you Fionna take Finn to be your husband?" Lumpy asked

"Yes lumpy I do" Fionna said

"Finn you may kiss your bride" Lumpy said

"Now let's get this party started!" Lumpy yelled

"Hello everyone I'm Marshall and I'll be your DJ tonight does anyone have any request?" Marshall asked

"I have one play Beyonce love on top" Jake said

"Ok Jake here's Beyonce" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"And now ladies and princes here for your entertainment the bride and groom dance" Lumpy said

"Wow Finn I didn't know you were a good dancer" Fionna said

"Well I've had a lot of practice. Want me to request another song?" Finn said

"Sure can you request Michael Jackson?" Fionna asked

"OK hey Marshall Do you have MJ songs?" Finn asked

"Yeah I have the way you make me feel" Marshall said

(Music starts playing)

"Hey Jake can you be the DJ for a few minutes?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall" Jake said

"Hey Finn you don't mind if I dance with Fionna do you?" Marshall asked

"Sure man I'm gonna go get some punch"Finn said

"So are you having fun?" Marshall asked

"Yeah shouldn't you be playing songs right now?" Fionna said

"Well I wanted to dance with my best friend" Marshall said

"Oh. That's nice" Fionna said

"Fionna we need to talk" Marshall said

"Sure about what?" Fionna asked

"Remember before your wedding when you and I had that little talk" Marshall asked

"Yes I remember" Fionna said

"Well I don't wanna be just friends. Maybe when you and Finn have a fight or something we can date" Marshall said

"Marshall your acting just like Gumball" Fionna said

"What! How am I acting like Gumball?" Marshall asked

"You still love me even though I'm with someone" Fionna said

"Did I crash your wedding? No. Did I try to have some skeleton man kill you? No. Did I try to take over the world? No." Marshall said

"Look Marshall I don't have time to talk about this" Fionna said

"Fionna come on you know you still love me" Marshall said

"Maybe I still do but I with Finn" Fionna said as she walked away

"Fine but when your marriage doesn't work out you know where to find" Marshall said

"Hey Fionna sorry it took me so long to get the punch Marceline drank it all. Hey is everything OK?" Finn said

"Yeah Finn everything's fine" Fionna said

"Well you ready to go home" Finn asked

"Yeah let's go" Fionna said

"Fionna did you get into a fight with Marshall?" Finn asked

"Yeah but it was nothing" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 2

Marshall's Pov

"I can't believe Fionna thinks I'm acting like Gumball"

_At Marshall's House_

"Hey Lumpy can I talk to you?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall what is it" Lumpy said

"It's about Fionna we got into this fight about me still like her and how I'm acting like Gumball" Marshall said

"Marshall maybe your jealous of Finn" Lumpy said

"Maybe your right Lumpy I'm gonna go call Fi and apologize" Marshall said

"No Marshall you can't do that. Fionna's the one who should apologize. She's the one who started the argument" Lumpy said

"You know what Lumpy your right" Marshall said

"Well Marshall I gotta go its family night" Lumpy said

"OK bye Lumpy" Marshall said

"At first I took Lumpy's idea then I called Fionna"

"_Hey Fionna listen I just to say that I'm sorry about our argument" Marshall said_

"_Oh thanks Marshall but I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have said you were like Gumball" Fionna said_

"_Oh OK then thanks. But I still like you"_

"_Oh hey I think Melody's awake I'm gonna go check on her"_

"_I don't hear anything" _

"_Bye Marshall"_

"My mom came by my house"

"Hi Marshall I heard the news. I was thinking maybe you could go out with Marceline" Maria said

"Mom for the last time I'm not going out with a vampire!" Marshall said

"You're just as stubborn as your father" Maria said

"Mom why do you want me to date another vampire?" Marshall asked

"Because I didn't you want to make the same mistake I did. When I met you're father" Maria said

"What you do mean?" Marshall asked

"Marshall your father was a human like Fionna. Before you were born vampires weren't suppose to date humans. But I thought humans and vampires could get along together. Then brad and I got married and then you came. Your father was so happy but then he met another human and left me. I haven't seen him since your 1st birthday party"

"Mom Fionna's nothing like that" Marshall said

"Marshall are you sure" Maria asked

"Mom I've known Fionna along time. She's not like dad" Marshall said

"You never know Marshall" Maria said

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"After my talk with Marshall last night Finn was starting to get really worried about me"

"Fionna is everything OK you seem frustrated?" Finn asked

"No it's just that Marshall called last night to apologize and I rushed him off the phone" Fionna said

"Why did you rush him off?" Finn asked

"He thinks I still love him but I'm with you now Finn and Marshall's needs to understand that" Fionna said

"Isn't that the same thing you said to Gumball?" Finn asked

"Oh my glob Finn your right. I need to go see Marshall right now can you feed Melody for me?" Fionna said

"Sure I'll feed her" Finn said

_Fionna goes to Marshall's house_

"Marshall I need to talk to you" Fionna said

"Sure Fionna what is it?" Marshall asked

"Listen I'm sorry for rushing you off the phone I didn't mean it" Fionna said

"It's OK Fi it's my fault I shouldn't have said you still like me. Even though you do like me" Marshall said

"So what if I still like you. It's not like I wanna get back together with you because it wouldn't be fair to Finn" Fionna said

"Oh come on Fi, Finn will be fine" Marshall said

"No he won't Marshall. Finn left his world to be a father to Melody. I can't just tell him I got back together with my old boyfriend so now he can take care of our daughter instead of you. He'll be crushed" Fionna said

"Alright Fionna I get it. Finn's the one you really love and I'm just another one of your friends" Marshall said

"Marshall wait It's not like that" Fionna said

"Yes it is Fi-" Marshall said

_Fionna kisses Marshall_

* * *

Chapter 4

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe I just kissed Marshall"

"Oh my glob I have to go" Fionna said

"Fionna wait..." Marshall said

"How could I kiss Marshall when I'm married?" Fionna thought

"Hey Fionna are you OK you look sick?" Finn asked as Fionna came through the door

"I'm fine Finn" Fionna said

_Ring-Ring_

"I'll get it!" Fionna yelled

_Fionna and Marshall on the phone_

_"Hello" Fionna asked_

_"Hey Fionna what happened?" Marshall said_

_"I don't know. I just had to something off my chest" Fionna said_

_"So you thought kissing would help you" Marshall asked_

_"Maybe I don't know. Marshall can I tell you something?" Fionna asked_

_"Sure Fi what is it?" Marshall said_

_"I think I still have feeling's for you" Fionna said_

* * *

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"I knew Fionna still had feelings for me"

_Fionna and Marshall are still on the phone_

_"Marshall are you still there?" Fionna asked_

_"Yeah I'm still here" Marshall said_

_"Good. Can you please keep this a secret from Finn and Gumball?" Fionna asked_

_"I won't tell Finn but what does Gumball have to do with this?" Marshall asked_

_"Because if Gumball finds out about he'll tell Finn" Fionna said_

_"Your right. Well I have to go now bye" Marshall said_

_"OK bye Marshall" Fionna said_

"I was going to eat when Gumball called"

_Marshall and Gumball on the phone_

_"Hello" Marshall said_

_"Hello Marshall I heard the greatest thing while I was listening to your conversation" Gumball said_

_"Dude you were eavdropping? Anyway what did you hear?" Marshall asked_

_"Something about Fionna still having feelings for you" Gumball said_

Author's Note: I was thinking about making a sequel to my Marshall's lee Mother story if you guys want me too

* * *

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall called me this morning while I feeding melody"

"Hello?" Fionna asked

"Fionna it's Marshall I've got something to tell you" Marshall said

"What is it Marshall?" Fionna asked again

"Gumball found out that you still have feelings for me" Marshall said

"What how did he find out!" Fionna yelled

"He was listening to our conversation last night and he told me that he would tell Finn" Marshall said

"Oh my glob! Marshall what am I gonna do?" Fionna said

"Don't worry Fionna I'll come by and help you figure this out" Marshall said

"Thanks Marshall I'll see you soon" Fionna said

_Marshall walks into the house_

"OK I'm here now how are we gonna fix this mess?" Marshall asked

"I think we should tell Finn " Fionna said

"Tell me what?" Finn asked as he walked through the door

* * *

Chapter 7

Finn's Pov

"I didn't know what Fionna and Marshall lee were going to tell me but I knew it wasn't going to good"

"Finn I think you should sit down for this" Marshall said

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on!" Finn yelled

"Finn I still have feelings for Marshall and I wanna stay with him" Fionna said

"So your just gonna abandon your daughter!" Finn yelled

"No I was thinking maybe Marshall could take care of Melody while you go back to the Land of Ooo" Fionna said

"No! Fionna I told you I was gonna be a father to Melody no matter what! I'm not gonna leave her!" Finn screamed

"I knew we shouldn't have told him" Fionna said

"Yeah you were right Fi" Marshall said

"I'm going out for a walk" Finn said as he walked to the door

"I can't believe her. First she wanted me to come here and be a father to her baby Then she wants to get married and now she's telling me to leave! Argh! What's her problem!" Finn screamed

"Maybe it's not her fault. Maybe someone convinced her to do this" Finn said

"Oh my glob! It was Marshall lee all along. He did this to get rid of me so he can have Fionna all to himself" Finn said

"I know what I have to do now. I have to kill Marshall lee" Finn said

* * *

Chapter 8

Fionna's Pov

"I feel terrible about I said to Finn"

"How could I say that stuff to him Marshall" Fionna said

"Don't worry Fi I'm sure Finn will get over this" Marshall said

"He probably hates me now" Fionna said

"Come now Fionna no one kind hate you well except the ice queen" Marshall said

"Thanks Marshall" Fionna said

"Hello Fionna and Marshall" Finn said as he walked into the house

"What is that smell?" Marshall asked

"It's garlic! Marshall your the one who's trying to destroy my family so I'm gonna kill you!" Finn yelled

"Finn! You can't do this! I'm not gonna let you kill Marshall!" Fionna screamed

"Try and stop me. Marshall I've read books on how to kill vampires so you better watch yourself" Finn said

"Finn garlic can't kill me. I think you should go back to reading books about vampires" Marshall said

"I don't need to read anymore books. I've gotta sliver bullet that can you in 2 seconds!" Finn said

"Finn a sliver bullet kills a werewolf not a vampire" Fionna said

* * *

Chapter 9

Marshall's Pov

"If Finn's going to kill me that I might as well kill him"

"Marshall lee prepare to die!" Finn

"I kicked Finn in his stomach then I punched him in the face"

"Finn don't do this!" Fionna said

"Fionna I'm going to Marshall weather you like him or not" Finn said

"Aahh! Young man you are grounded" Ice Queen said as she flew through the window

"Ice Queen How did you get here?" Finn asked

"I called her while you and Marshall were fighting" Fionna said

"Finn why are you trying to kill Marshall?" Ice Queen said

"Because he's trying replace as a father and a husband!" Finn said

"Only because Fionna decided who she was gonna be with" Marshall said

"Fionna is that true?" Ice Queen asked

"Yes it is. Finn I wanna be with Marshall more then anything. I think you should go bsck home" Fionna said

"All right Fionna I'll go" Finn said

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I decided to put the chapter out on my birthday. This is my present to guys. Thanks for reading my story_


End file.
